


Made of Thirium

by Lady_Vixen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, cause why not, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vixen/pseuds/Lady_Vixen
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots requested from both Wattpad and Tumblr





	1. Simon/FemReader - Familiar |Part 1|

His name was Simon

A PL600 model. Made February 2034, and bought March 2034 by the (L/n) family. 

He assisted them in caring for their daughter (full name) their 14 year old daughter at the time. She adored the blue eyed android, refusing to let her parents upgrade him to a newer android as the years went on. She brought him everywhere, got him to do many things that were not within his programming to do. Caring more for (Y/n) then his programming was designed to do. In a small way his programming was broken when the young teen started pulling him from the housework he was designed to do, to play games on gaming devices and instruments such as the guitar and violin. 

The (Y/n)'s parents were completely fine with their daughter pulling Simon from the housework, glad to see her so happy about something. They often found themselves laughing in amusement as the said girl would scold the blue eyed android for playing something such as the violin to perfectly. Stating a normal human wouldn't play something so perfect. 

Simon could only look at the girl with what one could only assume was confusion. He would apologize to the young teen before excusing himself to continue with laundry or washing the dishes. 

Of course he would only be able to work for 10-20 minutes before the young teen would be pulling him away from his work to play another game or paint something. 

This continued on for two years before Simon was faced with something which made him question everything. 

That night a family friend had come by, warmly greeting the (L/n)'s like he normally would. Things ran their course like they normally would, dinner, talking. Simon was washing the dishes used for the dinner when (Y/n) had called him to follow her to her room, stated she wanted to play a few games before bed. 

"You, plastic prick don't you fucking move" those was the final order he ever heard under his programming. His blue eyes shifting to the male who had come in for a visit a few hours prior. (Y/n) had stood up, her eyes holding confusion at the sudden appearance of the male she had known her whole life, his hand quietly closing the door behind him. 

"don't make a sound" the male lifted a finger to his lips in a quieting manner, a 'shh' followed by a smirk that succeeded in making (Y/n) shiver in fear. 

"Dustin?" The fear and confusion was clear in (Y/n)'s voice to Simon his eyes moving to the girl as he fought with his previous orders from the said male. His LED processor blinked red as his eyes fell on her shaking figure of (Y/n) as Dustin closed the distance between them. 

"I said don't make a fucking sound!" The male hissed, his hand wrapping around (Y/n)'s throat and squeezing. The male smirked at the look of fear completely filled the teens eyes, her hands going to try push the males hands off her. Her mouth opening a second later to let out a yell. 

The effort was completely cut off as Dustin's other hand clamped itself over (Y/n)'s mouth, adding the the restriction of oxygen, which cause a feeling of panic to over take her body, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes staring helplessly up at the male she thought she knew. 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

TASK: DO NOT MOVE 

Simon fidgeted in his place his LED flashing a rapid red before settling on a solid red as he moved forward. His hand gripping Dustin's throat much like he had done to the young teen. "Don't touch her." Were the first words to slip past his clenched teeth. Dustin's hands slipped from (Y/n) as the sudden shock of the retaliation of the android. 

"Mom! Dad!" Were words following, from the young teen herself, her hands at her throat to sooth the pain inflicted on her from the male she once knew. There were quick footsteps following the call from her raspy voice, tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched the blonde haired android harshly shoved Dustin to the wall. His hand tightening around the males throat, as struggling gasps for air came from him, his hands clawing at the androids arm that held him firmly in place. 

"Simon!" The android ignored the call of (Y/N)'s father. His arm pulling Dustin forward before he was slammed back into the wall. "DON'T TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN!" His LED flashed a rapid red before resting on a solid yellow as a hand rested on the arm holding Dustin in place. "Let him go simon."

Simon looked over to (Y/N)'s father, before looking back at Dustin, his face slowly gaining a purple tint to it from his lack of air. He pulled back suddenly, his hands clenched at his side, LED flashing a quick red before settling on the light blue it normally sat at. His eyes eyes moved over to (Y/n) who was currently latched to her mother in search of comfort. 

"Your android fucking assaulted me!" Dustin accused his voice coming out in a hoarse way. "Get out." Was all (Y/n)'s father said, his voice a scary calm. "Wha-" Dustin started his hands finding their way to is quickly bruising throat. "I said get the fuck out!" 

"Simon" Simon was quick to look at Mr. (L/n) "be sure he leaves." Simons LED flashed red as he pulled Dustin from the wall by his sweater collar. 

His professor was running a mile a minute as he threw Dustin to the ground outside, his hand quickly closing the door and locking it. 

He stood there momentarily, LED flashing yellow, then a dark blue, before finally settling on a solid light blue. 

"Simon" he stood up straighter, his LED flashing a quick yellow at the surprise before it settled once more on the light blue. He looked down at the arms that wrapped around him from behind before he himself turned and wrapped his arms around the young teen. "It's okay... I won't let anyone hurt you" (Y/n)'s arms tightened around the android. Her head nuzzled into his chest. 

*a few days later*

The (L/n)'s had more or less completely stoped telling Simon what to do after that night. His time was spent with their daughter. When they went out he always had a cautious look in his eyes, a hand clamped securely is his, a body shifting closer to his when someone stepped to close the girl for her comfort since that night days ago. 

Simon was currently seated with (Y/n) in her room a gaming controller held in his hands. He smiled at the look of joy in the teens eyes, her eyes focused of the screen. A knock at the (L/n)'s front door caught his attention. He automatically shifted towards (Y/n) his LED flashing yellow as (Y/n) stood up and cautiously made her was to her door. 

She looked to Simon momentarily before she quietly opened the door, her head peaking out the door to listen to the conversation. "We are here about a supposed android assault that was reported a few days ago by a Dustin Haring" panic filled the girl as she heard her father tell them that Simon was currently with their daughter. 

He was quick to stop the police officer by grabbing his arm and yelling them about the assault Dustin himself had done to their daughter which cause the assault on him by their family android. 

"I'm sorry Mr. (L/n) but any android who harms a human must be taken back to CyberLife and deactivated. We will have an officer go and take Dustin Haring into custody, but for now we need to collect your android."

(Y/n) threw her door opened at that time and stood straight as an officer turned the corner. "Simon you have to leave!" She turned her head to the android who stood a few feet from her. His LED flashing a red in panic. "The window! Quick!" She gripped the doorframe tightly as the officer approached her door. His voice falling to deaf ears. The android wasted no time in running to the window, and throwing his body through it as the officer took his gun out and attempted to sooth the (L/n)'s daughter out of his way quickly. 

Two years passed, Simon nowhere to be found after the police had showed up at the (L/n)'s house. (Y/n) refused to get another android, her heart set on finding the PL600 who had stolen his own place in her heart. 

She was 18 now, her parents were weary for her safety. The android uprising bringing nothing but discomfort for her parents and many others, although the androids peaceful approach to asking for their freedom swayed many to supporting them. Even (Y/n) herself was fully supporting them. 

She stood, smiling at the androids as they walked through the road, many androids around the area joining them. Their freedom march.   
Her focus was purely on them, the androids who had woken up. Who only wanted their freedom. 

She watched the android she had come to know as Markus walk forward, the androids behind him watching before a gun fired, Markus falling to the ground, blue blood coating the snow covered ground. The young adult tensed at the sound, her eyes turning to the riot control unit, standing with riot shields and guns raised. 

Two armed men walked forward. One aiming a gun towards Markus' head. A blonde male android suddenly rushed forward, his action bringing all the attention to him as Markus was pulled away by a few of the other androids.

She found herself throwing her body into one of the armoured men, his hand dropping the gun at the sudden and unexpected force to hit him. 

"(Y/n)...." 

She turned to the PL600. Her eyes widening in shock, and happiness. "Simo-"

A gun shot rang through the air. Everything falling a deathly silent as the first drop of blood hit the snow. 

Red. 

Not blue like the armed officers expected. 

No her blood was red. 

Her body swayed slight, eyes hazy and unfocused on the blonde android before she started falling backwards.


	2. Simon/FemReader - Familiar |Part 2|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a better written version of this story go to my profile and search for All I want. 
> 
> It makes a lot more sense then these two ‘oneshots’

[ Female Reader ]

"(Y/n)" the blue eyed android held the girl in his arms, hand over the wound inflicted upon her by they armed men standing a few feet from the two. His own blue blood dripping down his face from the wound he gained saving Markus. 

She smiled, her eyes focusing on the PL600. "I knew you were still alive..." her hand gripped his sweater her head resting against his chest, eyes closing as pain slowly started to spread through her body, the initial shock fading. 

"Simon I want to go home" 

Simon combed his hand through (Y/n)'s hair gently, his eyes moving to the riot control unit that slowly closed in on the two. (Y/n) herself glanced towards the unit, their gun raised. She pushed herself up, ignoring the growing pain "don't hurt him... please." Simon placed his hand back on her stomach, keeping pressure on the wound. She looked down the barrel of a gun aimed at her and Simon. She leaned back her back rested against Simon; a metallic taste flowing through her tastebuds. 

"Hold your fire you've already caused enough damage today. Let them go." One of them called. His eyes on the girl who lay in the damaged androids arms. 

PUBLIC OPINION   
supportive 

Markus was troubled, his arms crossed as be paced back and forth in the meeting room, North and Josh at his side. Watching their leader with worry in their eyes. Blue blood still dripped from the bullet hole, although that was the least of his worry. Regret was all he felt, he was the reason why many of the other androids standing in that freedom march were so uselessly murdered. He was the reason Simon..... He clenched his fist and slammed it onto the rusted control panel got the ship. "Markus what's our next move?" 

Markus ignored the WR400, his jaw clenched in concentration. "Markus." The said male looked to the amber blonde, his eyes focusing on her brown eyes. "They are rounding up androids and sending them to camps, where they are being destroyed" 

"I know North. I just-" the three of them turned when someone stepped into the room. "Markus" the blonde android slowly dropped down to the ground, the (h/c) haired girl held loosely in his arms. 

Simon licked his lips in uneasiness, his eyes staring at the three androids who stood shocked at the blue eyes male who they had thought was killed at the freedom march. 

Simon turned his attention to the teen in his arms. Ignoring the flashing warning of a system shutdown showing up in his vision. His hand applying pressure to her wound once more. 

(Y/n)'s hand gripped the androids shirt once more, squeezing blood it had soaked up on the trip. Her hands coated a dark red, droplets of blue mixing with the red. 

She smiled at the damaged android kneeled beside her. She lifted her hand to place it on Simons cheek, her eyes closing as exhaustion settled over her. "(Y/n), you have to stay awake." Simon lifted his own hand to rest over hers, his hand gripping hers like he had years ago. 

"Simon we have to go get you repaired before you shut down, North and Josh will deal with her." Simon looked up at Markus, his hand remaining over her wound. "Deal with her?" Simon pulled her closer to his body, a protective tick he gain two years ago. 

"Help her." Markus corrected. 

"It's okay Simon..." she pulled her hand from his, a trail of red being left on his cheek. Josh moved forward "North and I will take her to the hospital. It's not to far from here, you can count on us." He kneeled down his arms out, silently asking permission to take (Y/n) from his arms. North, although reluctant nodded her head in agreement to Josh's words, the teen had saved Simons life after all. 

Simon slowly nodded his head, his hand on (Y/n)'s cheek, wiping blue blood from her cheek. Josh took the teen from Simon's arms, the blonde pushing himself up in worry as Josh stood up with (Y/n) in his arms. "Take Simon to Lucy quickly, he only has a few minutes till he shuts down." Markus nodded at Norths words. His hand grabbing Simon's forearm when he attempted to follow Josh and North out the door. 

(Y/n) gripped Josh's arm her voice barely about a whisper as she spoke. "I'll be fine Simon... just don't shut down on me" she smiled a pained smile over Josh's shoulder at the blonde. A sigh left his mouth his eyes focused on hers before she jokingly added "that's an order" Simon let out a quiet chuckle before nodded "I'll get right on that then" 

Simon clench his jaw, his head turning to Markus as Josh and North left his line of vision. "She'll be fine Simon" the blonde nodded his feet bringing him out of the room, Markus not to far behind. 

"Who was she?" Markus asked as he matched Simons pace. Simon swallowed thickly "(Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)" 

"How do you know her?" 

Simon rubbed his arm, eyes shifting to Markus momentarily. "She's the daughter of (Fathers name) and (Mothers name), they bought me March of 2034..." he looked forward, eyes unfocused as he though of the life he had before he broke his programming. 

"What happen?" Markus was curious, this was the most he had ever heard of the PL600's past. 

"Family friend" was all Simon said, his steps slowing slightly while he debated on telling Markus everything, a smile pulling at his lips for a moment. "She never let me get any work done" 

Markus tilted his head slightly in wonder. "She had me play games, paint, play instruments, anything but work" Simon looked to Markus "best people I could have ended up with honestly." He looked back forward. A hand wiping blue blood from the side of his mouth. "When I became a deviant they didn't care, they didn't try to send me back to CyberLife." Simons small smile fell. "No, it was like they accepted me as family." 

"Why did you leave?" 

"The police showed up at our-their house." Simon looked down at his hands, stained in blue and red. "They guy told the police I assaulted him, even though I was protecting (Y/n) from him" Markus watched Simon closely, watching as his hand clenched, regret filled his eyes. "She knee if the police took me she wouldn't see me again, that I'd be taken to CyberLife and deactivated. So she told me to run. She told me to run and I ran." 

SHUT DOWN   
25 minutes

"I hope she's okay"

Markus placed his hand on the PL600's shoulder. "We will do what ever we can to help her." The blonde android looked into his leaders eyes, before nodding. "Now she gave you and order" a teasing smirk appeared on Markus' face as he pushed the blonde into Lucy's room to be treated. "Better listen to her" a laugh escaped Simons moth as he nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

*short skip*

"So, who is she?" The amber blond asked her eyes focusing on Markus as he opened his mouth to speak. "Owner is the best way to put it. Their daughter at least." 

"(Y/n) (L/n)" Josh and North bother nodded their head in understanding. "Her parents showed up twenty minutes after she want into surgery to remove the bullet, and fix any damage it may have done." Josh crossed his arms as he spoke, they were nice people." 

North nodded in agreement to Josh's words, although she wasn't too fond with humans yet (Y/n)'s parents showed great kindness to the two, even if they didn't know who they were personally. 

"Why'd he become a deviant?" North questioned her eyes shifting between Markus and Josh at the question she knew Josh wanted to ask also. "Family friend, it's all he really said, but his protectiveness towards her hints that he became a deviant protecting her. 

"Is she okay?" the three turned, they eyes scanning over the PL600, who hardly looked as though he was even damaged. "She should be fine, the doctors brought her into an operation." Josh replied quickly. "Her parents are there now." 

Simon nodded "thank you, both of you" he smiled gratefully to North and Josh before he turned to leave right away. "Where are you going?" Markus questioned his feet bringing him a few steps closer to the PL600. "I'm going to go see her." 

Those were the last words the PL600 said before we left. 

November 9, 2038  
Time 2:34 PM

"I'm sorry sir but only family are allowed to see Ms. (L/n) at this time" Simon gripped the counter top, one of his hand running through his temporarily brown hair in destress. "Please you have to let me see her!" The android begged his eyes staring at the Human receptionist. "I'm her boyfriend" He blurted out, his mind processing what he had said a moment after it left his mouth. 

The woman looked at the current brunette before sighing "floor 32, room 3217"a relieved smile made its way to the androids face as he repeatedly thanked the receptionist. 

Time 2:50 PM

Simon counted down the numbers until he reached room 3217. His feet hesitating before he stood in front of the automatic door. Blue eyes unfocused and unsure suddenly.

The door opened and he was greeted with an empty room, except for where one of the two beds sat, the 18 (19 if your birthday is before November 9th) year old laid. The heart monitor being the only sound currently in the room. "Mom?" Simon jumped at the sudden sound of (Y/n)'s voice. Raspy but very noticeably hers. The same one he remembered hearing two years ago. 

"No, it's Simon" he stepped into the room quietly, her feet bringing him to the chair next to her bed. "Simon..." the teen opened her eyes tiredly, her eyes focusing on the now brunette android. "Your hair is brown... you look weird" she smiled at the PL600 and moved her hand to push a button, her bed bringing her up higher into a seated position. 

"You shouldn't have done that you know" (Y/n) sighed her eyes closing as she prepared herself to be scolded for being so reckless, just like her mom and dad had when she woke up from surgery. "I don't care if I shouldn't have or should have done something, I did what I did, and I'm not sorry about it" her voice held a firmness to it, maturity it lacked two years ago. 

"I lost you two years ago because of someone else, I didn't want to lose you for good, especially if I could do something about it." Simon sighed his and gripped (Y/n)'s hand. "You always were an odd one" the room fell into silence for awhile. The steady beat of (Y/n)'s heart monitor the only sound to echo around the room. 

"You know... that was the first time you ever told me to do something... actually no, that's a lie" Simon smiled as he leaned back into the chair. "You told me to be more human when I was still bound by my programming." 

"I was fourteen!" Simon laughed as the teen pulled her hand from his and slapped his arm gently. "That feels like so long ago" the teen (e/c) eyed teen sighed and her smile fell. "It's been a long two years without you." Simon himself sighed his hand resting in his lap. 

"Hello, who are you?" Simon sat up straight his eyes shifting to the door at the sudden new but familiar voice. (Mother's name). Was all he thought. "The receptionist said (Y/n)'s boyfriend was hear" 

"Simon!" (Y/n) threw an empty cup at the android, who lifted his hands in a surrender "they wouldn't let me in, it was all I could think of." 

"Simon?" The android stood up. "Hello Mrs (L/n)." The woman at the door stood shocked for a moment, before she stepped towards the android and pulled him towards her. "Oh we've missed you so much" Simon stood stiff for a moment, his body almost like a statue before he wrapped his arms around the older woman. "Thank you for not sending me back to CyberLife when I attached Dustin" he muttered his eyes closed as he enjoyed the familiar atmosphere. 

"You were protecting me." Simon let go of Mrs. (L/n), his head turning to her daughter say they spoke. "who knows what else would have happened if you did break your programming. The world will understand, sooner or later that deviants aren't bad." Simon smiled gratefully at the teen.

He took a few steps to be beside her be once more, before he leaned over and wrapped his arms gently around her. "I have to go now, stay out of trouble. And don't... don't risk your life for any other androids." Simon muttered, a sigh leaving his lips as he stood back up. "Only for you." (Y/n) smiled at the android as he turned to leave. 

"I'll walk you out Simon" the android shook his head "it's okay Mrs. (L/n)." 

"Really it's the most I could do." Simon shook his head but smiled, even after two years he could still clearly see the look of determination in (Mother's name)'s eyes. "I'll be back in a few minutes sweetheart" 

"Alright mom" the teen nodded at her mother's words, her hand going to the phone she had on the table next to her bed. Once the two had left the room Mrs. (L/n) started speaking. 

"You know, I think she had a crush on you when she was younger, perhaps she still does now." The (Mother's hair color) haired woman started, her (Mother's eye colour) eyes shifting from person to android. "She was never that clingy with any other android, and in all honestly I'd prefer it if she were to be with you" 

The android looked at his previous owner with a curious look in his eyes. "I know you'll protect her. And I know she'd be safe." Her eyes turned to his form. "And I trust you. You are more human then anyone I've ever met. We've destroyed this planet. We don't deserve to be alive. We've killed everything thing that has threatened our food chain status. Androids would do this planet better then we ever could." The woman next to him sighed. "If she dose chose to be with you, and you chose to be with her I will support you two one hundred percent." 

"Now go get your rightful freedom. You all deserve it." 

The android smiled to the woman I front of him before she pulled him into another hug. He hugged her back quickly this time a thank you whispered to her before she let him go and went back to elevator, and to her daughters room. 

"She had a crush on me?"


	3. Simon/FemReader - Touch Starved

It all had started with longing looks, and lingering touches. 

It had only been a week since you joined Jericho; and many were already placing bets on when the two of you would get together. It wasn't hard for any of them to see the connection you two had. From Simons hand gently running down your arm, to the gentle hand holding; the and hours spent cuddling. Very cuddly friends. A few were mildly put off by this, a roll of their eyes as the continued on with their day. 

Although the weeks following weren't as bad as when the two of you had officially gotten together. Markus winning from all the other bets made, North of course took the loose a bit bitterly for the first few hours before she cracked and started commenting on how everyone would have to start planning for your wedding soon. 

Simon has a tendency of getting pouty when his daily dose of cuddles isn't met, the same could be said for you as well, as your who relationship with Simon seemed to revolve around love and affection. 

Publicly Simon isn't one to show his affection too openly, he's a shy guy, limiting himself to just holding your hand, or holding you close to him, an arm around your waist. When he's with closer friend such as Markus, North and Josh he's isn't ashamed being all over you. Lingering hands, quick kisses, his hands are nearly always touching you in some way; either a hand holding yours, or an arm around your waist or shoulder. Anything to get his daily needed dose of affection from you. 

If you were to ask any of his friends from Jericho they would all have the same thing to say. 

Completely and utterly done with Simon. 

Of course they do love to tease the blonde when you aren't around, which that itself is an odd sight since your arrival a few months ago. 

Simon in simple terms as stated by his friends is completely and utterly whipped. Excited about every small little thing he is able to do with you. Be it cuddling and watching movies, and just cuddling in the designated cuddling Conor of your house he's always looking forward to anything involving you. 

You are honestly like his own personal drug, from your warmth, to your laugh, to the perfume you wear. He's addicted, anything you have he is willing to accept without a second thought. 

•••

Simon smiled, his eyes on the (hair) haired girl, her eyes a vibrant (e/c) that he could just stare into for hours on end. You had shown up at Jericho, not even a week ago and he was already smitten. Of course the days before were spent getting to know each other more and build a sense of trust the male often found himself watching the girl with a loving look in his eyes. 

She herself was human, why she was there? She was a supporter to the revolution, and a worker at CyberLife, she had often come by with biocomponents and blue blood, and a new conversation or question to bring to the blonde android. 

During these small interactions Simon often found his hands lingering upon her arm when she'd talk with him; or his fingers would be laced with hers, an action that she would more often then not reciprocate to, holding his hand tighter within her own. 

It wasn't a day past their first week of interactions before Simon found himself leaned against a wall, while the (h/c) haired cuddled into his side, head over his chest, hand securely in his. It was then Simon was made acutely aware of his growing addiction to the (e/c) eyed girls warmth and touch. 

Sights such as these became more regular around Jericho, that along with subtle touches along arms, and intertwined hands. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when Markus, North and Josh placed bets on how long it would take for the two to get together. 

Markus ended up winning this bet, his timing nearly spot on, because they soon found out, a month after her arrival that the two had actually gotten together. Much to North displeasure, because Markus had ended up winning the bet. She was very supportive in the long run though. 

Most of Jericho had thought that at that point your casual longing looks as touches would be less of an occurrence. Oh how wrong they could be. 

Most days (Y/n) could be found seated on Simons lap head nuzzled into the blonde neck, arms wrapped tightly around each other, kisses being shared, received and given. Hands innocently running over exposed skin, leaving a silent need for more. 

Simon no matter how much he craved her touches never was one to show too much affection in public, no more then having his arm around her waist, or holding her hand securely in his. He was very shy at heart when it came to his public display of affection for the (e/c) girl , but these small touches were never lacking in showing just how much he cared and loved her. 

When the two were with closer friends Simon hardly ever lets the (e/c) eyed girl from his arms. Innocent kisses to the neck and calculated wondering hands, never truly wondering too far. Smiles and laughs are always shared during moments like this. Laughs mainly from Markus, North and Josh, and occasionally from (Y/n) herself as she found amusement in joining the three in flustering the blue eyed android. 

The three although sometimes annoyed with the couple are all secretly planning the wedding they know will soon happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I like writing when I'm tired apparently. I wrote this from 12-3 last night and it is what it is. All that really must be said in a relationship where Simons S/O is touch starved he himself will be just as touch starved. The bedroom is cuddle heaven and Jericho is just done with the two. Most innocent and pure relationship out there


	4. Simon/BlindFemReader - Home

Simon, Markus, North and Josh were out walking scouting the area around Stratford tower, converting androids here and there, although Simon was preoccupied by the female walking slowly a few hundred meters ahead of them and on the opposite sidewalk. 

In her hand a walking stick, at the end she had on the ground was a small ball, swiping back and forth. Although her movements were hesitant and minimal, her body tense. 

"Simon" the blonde turned momentarily, his eyes meeting with the blue and green eyes of Markus, although this was only for a moments, his head turning to the girl across the street when she heard an aggressive sounding voice. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" With a strong shove the h/c haired girl was shoved to the ground, her hands shooting back to catch herself, the stick held within her (Dominate hand) falling to the ground next to her. "I'm sorry" The h/c haired girls head was down, her hair falling to hide the distressed look growing as the seconds passed. 

His feet had started moving before he processed what he was doing. "Simon where the hell are you going" Norths voice fell to deaf ears however, the blonde already walking across the street. 

Broken messages attempting to pull him back into his old programming, he although didn't need the bold lettering to know why he was concerned. It may have been a few years, but he remembered, the locks of h/c, the protective ball the girl had more or less put herself into. Hand on the ground searching for the walking stick lost on the ground of nothingness to the h/c haired girl. 

"Simon!"

"Leave her alone." His voice held a firmness to it the others had hardly ever heard. In his hand the females hand was held, a grip tight enough to bruise. The woman's hand was opened, as though she were about to strike the girl on the ground. "Let go of me" the woman pulled her arm to attempt to free it from the blondes grip, he only squeezed his hand tighter. A moment passed as the two stared into each others eyes before she yanked her hand from the iron like grip the blonde had on the woman. 

The silence that followed was deafening, the busy streets seeking to cease at the scene before it. The woman before Simon huffed before she turned on her heels and walked off. The blonde stared at her retreating form before he swiftly turned and kneeled in front of the h/c haired girl, her form frozen in place, fear and confusion etched into her features. His hand gently moved to lay on her shoulder, concern for her well being clear in his eyes too the three androids trailing a few feet behind. 

At the unexpected and unwanted touch the girl pushed herself way from the blonde. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe" his voice fell into a soft reassuring one. The hand that was on her shoulder moving the wipe away the frightened tears that had started to fall, his other grabbing the forgotten walking stick. "I'm here now" He moved to stand up, although the girl stopped him from standing completely. 

One of her hands gripped his, head nuzzling into the familiar comforting touch she had missed having. Her other hand held his forearm, almost afraid that he would leave her. "Simon... don't go... please" 

"I'm not going anywhere" Simon reached forward and gently pulled the girl up with him. Instantly she had lunged forward, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around the androids body, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

"Simon" 

Her hands gripped Simons shirt tightly, in a futile attempt of covering the tremble that made its way though her body at the sudden voice, calling for the only source of comfort the girl had in her world of darkness. "Shhhh" the male however ignored the voices calling for him, his arms wrapping themselves around the girls body, hand rubbing calming circles into her back. 

"It's okay" his voice quietly reached her ears, soothing the fear that shook her hands. The words bringing a familiarity that no one could bring the girl, a comfort in the simple presents of another. One many would argue, wasn't even alive. 

"I apologize, but who may you be?" A male asked, his hair styled messily, hazely brown eyes. Clean neatly pressed white shirt and white pants. 

An AP700. 

"Zane...." the h/c haired girl muttered, her hands tightening on Simon's shirt. "Your mother informed me you had left the house without assistance. I'm a here to accompany you home, or for the rest of your walk" the Android stood. LED flickering yellow, his eyes scanning the blonde PL600. His face holding nothing but a neutral look. 

"Thank you for keeping Y/n company, I can take her from here." Zane gave a curt nod to the blonde, his eyes briefly traveling to the three who stood silently beside the two, the h/c haired girl named Y/n, her hands refusing to let go of the PL600. 

Zane's LED flashed and red momentarily before it settled on a light blue. 

"Markus" North muttered, her hooded head tilting towards the AP700. 

The said male reached forward, his hand grabbing the AP700's forearm, the synthetic skin on his hand revealing the white beneath. Zane's LED flashed a solid red for a few seconds before it circled to a solid blue. 

His eyes shifted to the girl within Simon's arms, LED a solid yellow. "Y/n, I'm sorry but your mother wants me to accompany you, home or for the rest of your walk." The neutral look that had adorned his face, taking on a more natural look. 

North narrowed her eyes, her brown eyes shifting towards the human girl who had her arms tightly wrapped around the body of the PL600. "You should go" Zane had muttered, his hands around the girls shoulders, gently prying her from the blondes body. 

"Zane let me go! Please!" Her voice became more pleading and broken as she recognized the sound of footsteps walking away from her. "Simon don't go!" Her hand shooting out in front of her in a useless attempt to grab the blonde as she walked away. His head tucked down, her voice echoing within his ears deathly loud as she continued calling for him. 

He didn't look back, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to continue walking. 

"Simon you have to calm down." 

He was vaguely aware of the hand gripping his arm, the voice of none other then Markus reaching his ears. "I'm fine..." he lifted his head a neutral look cascading over the look of worry and regret, shielding the truth from the three. 

Although he didn't make it visibly known Simon knew they knew he wasn't, it was clear by they stress level that radiated off the blond, growing as the seconds passed. "Your stress levels are getting critical." Clear by the flashing red warnings obscuring his vision. Clear by the tenseness of his body. 

He knew, but he refused to admit it out loud "I'm..."

Arms wrapping around his body cut him off, bringing him back to reality. "At least say a proper goodbye...." Y/n muttered, her voice muffled by the material of Simons sweater. Markus watched the numbers fall rapidly, from a 99 to a 15 within a matter of seconds. 

Simons hand gripped the girls tightly within his own. Blinking away the fading warnings he turned around, wrapping the girl tightly within his arms. "I'm sorry" he mumbled these words into her shoulder multiple times. His eyes tightly shut. 

"I-I love you" Y/n muttered, her arms wrapping themselves around the blondes body once more. His lips brushed against her cheek at her words as he pulled away from their hug. A feather light touch that left a ticklish feeling in its wake. 

"I have to go... I will find you after all this is over." the words left his mouth quickly. The realization cutting through him soon after, like a knife through butter. There was a big chance he wouldn't live though this, through the hell of waking up and just wanting to be free. 

His hands cupped her cheeks gently, pulling her towards him with a gentleness she couldn't place. It was as if she were a fragile piece of glass, one he didn't want to break, or even scratch. 

Tilting his head gently he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. A hesitant shyness to it that Y/n felt though the kiss, one she didn't have to be able to see to recognize. Returning the kiss she held one of Simons hands within hers, the other moving to rest along his neck, below his jaw; pulling the blond closer to her. 

Y/n pulled away momentarily, her hand moving from Simons neck to his cheek. "Be careful" although she couldn't see the smile that she had caused the blonde, her hand caught the subtle moment caused by his smile. "I will" he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"I will I promise" the blonde placed a lingering kiss along the girls cheek, a reluctance to leave once he had. "But I truly do have to go now" the feeling of his breath along her neck cause a small shiver to run through her, his voice holding nothing but adoration, that itself pulled at Y/n's heart. 

The girl slowly nodded before she turned, her lips placing a gently kiss along the blondes jaw. "Don't stress yourself too much, I'm sorry for worrying you" the words came out as a soft whisper in the blondes ears. 

He pulled away from her slowly, his one hand held loosely within hers as she backed up. "I'll see you soon... right?" Her voice came out quiet, almost unsure of herself. "Of course" he bit his tongue after those words left his lips. 

'Stop lying to her'

Her hand followed his before he pulled away completely, his head turning abruptly, away from the h/c haired girl, her arm slowly dropping to her side as he turned to leave with the other three he was with. 

"I want to go home Zane" the words that left Y/n's lips reached Simons ears, although they were spoken near abwhisper level, a level that was swallowed up but the sea of sound that came from the busy streets of Detroit. Ignored by everyone but him. "Of course Y/n"

He wanted to go home too. 

Back home...

By Y/n's side.


	5. Simon/DeafGenderNeutralReader - Sign Me Your Love

My eyes locked with the blue eyes of a familiar android, his eyes seemed to scan over me before he smiled, his eyes moving to the three androids at his side before his lips moved. Following what Simon said was difficult when he wasn't turned directly towards me, how ever I picked up on a few words. 'Y/n... owned... bought... accident' my hand subconsciously moved to cover my ear before I caught what I was doing and bit my tongue, moving my hand to tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear I turned my gaze to the many androids. 

I stood ideally for a moment before I lifted my hand, my eyes on the blonde android as I waited to catch his attention. Once the androids eyes moved back to me I waved. Putting my thumb against my four other fingers I brought my hand to the corner of my mouth before moving it to rest upon my cheek. 'Home'. His eyes widened before he placed his hand on his leaders shoulder, his eyes moving back to me as he said 'I'll be right back'

His right hand moved to his chest, his hand opened as he moved the hand in a clockwise motion. He then moved his right hand, clenching it into a fist he extented his pinky and thumb. With his palm facing the ground he moved he hand in a downward motion. I smiled and opened my mouth momentarily before I sighed and turned my gaze away from the blonde android. Standing still for a moment I refused to move my from the ground. 

'Please stay.'

My hands shook, eyes down cast as I moved my hands and fingers slowly, clenching my right hand into a fist. Letting out a shaky breath I lifted my pinky, pointer finger and thumb. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence. I opened my eyes as a hand gripped my right hand, one cupping my cheek. The blonde smiled, the hand cupping my cheek moving back as he repeated the motion to me. His hand slipped from mine as he moved hands to be in front of him. Both hands fingers moving so he was pointing. Moving his left finger towards his right, he closed his eyes as his smiled widened. Moving his left hand to be positioned to his left side he then moved his right hand so his two pointed fingers were together once more. 

'I love you too'

The familiar feeling of laughter bubbled in my chest and I quickly took a step forward to wrap my arms around the blonde. My head nestled against the androids chest where I felt the familiar soft thrum of his Thirium pump against my cheek, hardly noticeable to the touch.


	6. Simon/FemChildReader - Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Before this begins I would like to say. I'm working on requests I'm just kinda jumping between multiple oneshots at a time. But I was on Instagram recently and I've fallen in love with @/sasuart 's comic and they recently posted a new part to it and I got hit with inspiration. So this story is HIGHLY inspired by Sasuart on Instagram. It's not a complete dialogue copy of the comic because I wanted to give it my own little flare so I wasn't straight up copying this talented artist.

"You don't talk about your past, I don't want to pry" the blondes attention turned to look at the RK200, his eyes only lingering for a moment before he turned his head to look back at the setting sun. "But what did you do before? I know your specific model was generally family care... but what led you to deviation?" The PL600 quietly sighed, his eyes turning to look back at the blue and green eyed male. "Does it matter?" The blondes words were not defensive, instead they held a genuine curiosity to them. 

"It doesn't." The RK200 took a few steps forward, his eyes on the PL600 in curiosity as he continued. "But I want to get to know you better" Simon turned to look back at the sunset, his hands clenching before he sighed once more. "I wasn't bought to be a household android, I was an android who worked at the children's shelter, many of these children came from poor family's who couldn't care for their children." The blonde closed his eyes, his hands relaxing at his sides as he recalled events before his deviations. 

"Their parents hated and blamed androids for their financial troubles and many followed in their parents footsteps." He opened his eyes once more and focused on the changing colours of the sky. "The children didn't trust us at first, they hated us, but eventually they opened up, told us of their past, their fears... we were... like a new family to them." A small smile pulled at the androids lips as he spoke, his eyes moving to look at the RK200. "They were family for me as well, I was happy back then" the smile that pulled at the androids lips soon disappeared, his eyes downcast as he continued. "Sometimes a child would leave us... to go back to their families... but that wasn't always the best decision." 

"Some were highly abusive, but with enough money there was no problem to take them back 'home'" Simon's hands clench and he shook his head slowly. "Like the day... when I..." the solemn look returned to the androids feature, his posture slack and lacking any motive. "Many of them had already deviated... and if I hadn't been so over come by my emotions... they would still be alive.... if I hadn't run after beating that guy...." Markus remained quiet, his eyes on the distraught PL600. "Every android working at the children's shelter were brought back to CyberLife, and they had their memories erased. They said it was a bug with the most recent update... I was the reason so many of our people died..." 

 

*Time Skip*

 

They were cornered, guns raised and aimed to kill. Simon looked to Markus, eyes on him for a moment before he looked back to the armed men and women who had their guns trained on the androids. His eyes scanned, searching for a way out, or some way to prevent the inevitable. "Simon!" All eyes had seemed to move at the exact same time, moving to the source of the yell, and a few guns were quick to aim at the source. Simon's stressed levels skyrocketed as he watched a 12 year old jump down from the barricade eyes focused purely on the PL600 as she ran towards him. Simon stepped forward, his hand held out towards the armed unit in attempt to stop them from pulling the trigger. His eyes moved back to the child as she ran to the android, a smile painting her features. "Wai-" 

The shot taken echoed through the streets, and everything seemed to go into a standstill as the girl stumbled over her own feet, her eyes on the blonde PL600 before she fell forward. Her fall however was stopped by the blonde as he had run forward, his arms wrapping around the younger girls body, cradling her as he lowered himself to the ground. Laying the girl down on the snow, her blood covered ground. "Y/n! No no no no no, look you'll be okay" the desperation in the androids voice had the humans lowering their guns, as the PL600 desperately tried to stop the the bleeding from her neck. "Okay.... you'll... you'll be fine"  

Y/n's breaths were uneven, her eyes focused on the blonde, his hand over the wound inflicted to the girls neck by the armed military (??? Riot unit???). Simon's stress levels slowly started raising as the child's chances of surviving decreased dramatically. "Y/n.... you-you have to stay awake. Okay? Stay awake" Y/n's eyes would close for seconds at a time before she would force them back opened again, her eyes moving to focus on the PL600 before her eyes closed once again. "Please...." 

The crunching of snow beneath shoes caused the PL600 to tense, his eyes moving to look to his right. "Simon" a hand being place on the blondes shoulder caused him to snap his head in the direction the voice, blue met with blue and green.   
"Call in a ambulance" the sudden closeness of an unwanted voice had caused the blonde to stand, his eyes running over the girls vitals quickly before he turned to the male walking towards the two androids. Her chances of survival rapidly decreasing into the single digits, and as her survival chances dropped Simon's stress levels rapidly increased. 

"Calm down Simon" the PL600 took a step forward, his hands shooting out in front of him to push the male away from him and the girl. "You shot a human! One of your own!" As the male landed on the ground a few feet from where he stood the sound of multiple guns being shifted filled the air. Their eyes on the android who now had his fingers wrapped tightly around a pistol. "Hold your fire!" Simon looked down to his hands, his eyes widening a fraction before he turned his attention to the 12 year old, his eyes scanning a moment before his stress levels reached 100%. He looked back to the pistol in his hands before he lifted the gun, the barrel stopping below his chin. 

"SIMON!" 

 

B A N G!

 

 

 

 

"The victim of the unfortunate misfire was a 12 year old girl, she resided in the local Children's Shelter. The android she had been running to was a PL600, who went by the name Simon. He was the android who's care focused around the 12 year old two years prior to incident that resulted in the death of both Y/n L/n and Simon." Markus, North and Josh all silently watched as the news replayed. The words of the anchorman echoing through the room. "Following the event of this unfortunate event President Warren has agreed to meet with the androids leader, Markus. In the following weeks things will be arranged to solidify the existence of androids as a new species." A photo of the PL600 and the girl when she was 9 was shown, her hand tightly gripping Simon's hand as she hid partially behind the blonde. 

"Without them we wouldn't be here, being able to talk with the president to be freed." Markus stayed quiet, his eyes on the screen as a viewer discretion is advised warning showed up. Following the warning was the exact moment when the child had run forward. "Both Simon and a Human child died North" the news channel continued to play the clip, and in the seconds following the first of two shots was fired. The other two androids silenced themselves as they turned to look at the Tv once more. Their eyes watching as Simon pushed one of the riot unit members away, in his hand, barely visible was a hand gun. "All of us would be dead if it weren't for them." Markus turned from the screen as he saw the PL600 lift the gun, before another shot went off.


	7. Connor/FemReader - Just a Machine

I was too trusting, the RK800 wasn't capable of feeling emotions. I shifted my gaze from the brown eyes I had grown to adore and looked to the sky. Snowflakes turning into blues of white. "I really did not want to have to do this detective L/n" closing my eyes I slowly released the grip I had on the androids arm and wrist. I forced my breathing to even out. 

~~~~

"Detective Reed!" The Detective turned with a look of disgust in his eyes. "The hell do you want L/n" placing my hand on the detectives chest I pushed him back, my eyes narrowing. "Leave Connor alone, he doesn't work with you, and you have no right to treat him how you are treating him" the Detective scuffed and let out a snicker. "'Him?' IT L/n and why the fuck do you care? Huh? It's Anderson's new buddy and" he lifted his hand before point at me. "Technically what happens to it doesn't concern you either." Biting my tongue I glared at Reed. "Careful L/n, it's just a machine" his laughter echoed through the break room as he turned to leave. 

~~~~

Opening my eyes I looked to the machine cyberlife had created. "You've left me no other choice." The look of sympathy disappeared and a look of determination filled his brown eyes. "You are interfering with my mission" I let my hands release the androids all together and looked to the sky once more. "You're just a machine...." I was pulled towards Conner momentarily, his words clenching my heart painfully so. "Of course I'm a machine L/n, what did you think I was." I opened my eyes, staring into the brown eyes I've fallen in love with.

~~~~

"I apologize for any inconveniences I have cause you Detective L/n" I smiled, my eyes studying the prototype android before be before a reached forward and straightened his tie. "It's no problem, Reeds just an asshat, just ignore him. Everyone else does." The smile the android gave me was too natural looking to have been programmed into him, and had caught me off guard momentarily. "Thank your for the information Detective." I hummed quietly before looking to the entrance of the break room. "Just Y/n is fine."

~~~~

"If you are going to kill me.... just do it..." the flickering of the androids LED caught me attention momentarily and I let out a quiet breath before I turned me head away from the android and closed me eyes. The sound of the swirling winds calmed me, and lulled me into a false sense of security. 

~~~~

"Y/n" I felt a hand being placed to my side, and a steady pressure being applied. "Detective L/n" opening my eyes I was met with brown eyes I've grown accustomed to seeing daily. "I told you... Y/n is fine" I gritted my teeth as the pressure being applied to my side was increased. "I apologize Y/n but you did not reply to me the first time." I huffed out a breath of air before I bit my tongue as a prickling shearing white pain spreading from my side and throughout my body in bursts. "You will be fine Y/n, and back on your feet and working again in no time." I let out a laugh and looked to the android who smiled back at me. "Don't say that I want to enjoy my temporary leave" 

~~~~

I was jerked forward, and my hands hit the roof top as I caught myself. "I would advise you to return to the hospital Detective" at the androids words I instinctively moved my hand to my side, my eyes moving to watch at the RK800 walked back towards the sniper he had assembled to assassinate the leader of the android revolution. Connor lifted the weapon to look through its scope "That way you are healing..." he paused before placing the weapon down so it was leaned against the edge. "And out of my way, I will do what I must to accomplish my mission Detective" eyes narrowed in my direction. "Even if that means killing you."


	8. Connor/MaleReader - Childish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Requested by user on Wattpad~
> 
> 76: "You're so adorable"
> 
> so I struggle with writing for Connor I don't know why it's just how it is. I love this boy so much but I find it difficult to write for him. Anyways sorry this took so long and it's most likely pretty short too sorry :,)

It was often a question passed around the DPD, ever since the rights of androids was passed and they were treated as equal. It wasn't that you were human and Connor was an android, no it wasn't that. Human android relationship had become a regular thing once they had gained their right. No the question was how did Connor, the over analyzing android, who seemed to perfect everything, end up with a boyfriend who was the clumsiest most childish male the DPD had really ever seen. 

It wasn't a bad thing, amused snickers, mainly from Gavin Reed, would often follow your entrances, which nearly always resulted in you walking into a desk, chair or another officer. The first few times it had concerned many of the officers who hadn't seen you before then. 

Hank how ever only let out a laugh the first few times this had happened, this of course had received a playful glare being thrown in his direction and a confused look from Connor. 

Today y/n had walked into the department without causing a single accident, or adding a new bruise to his ever growing collection. "You alright there kid? You didn't hit a single thing today" His chuckle echoed within the small space his and Connors deck were placed. 

This comment received a pen being thrown in his direction followed by a laugh from the e/c eyed male. "First off, fuck you, secondly. I'm fine old man" Y/n waved the lieutenant off his e/c eyes moving around the office in search for the brown eyed android he had originally traveled to the police department for. 

"Y/n" the sudden voice behind the male cause him to jump, even with the familiarity to it, the suddenness of it had startled him. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" The genuine concern the android held on his voice had the lieutenant cackling with laughter on the other side of the two desks. "I'm fine Connor. Anyways, Hank I'm stealing your son for lunch break today" 

This received a huff followed by a "He's not my son...." Y/n hummed in amusement, his hand grabbing Connors free hand. Hank rolled his eyes after a moment but waved the two off with a smile "I'll see you after lunch then son-fuck" 

"I knew it, you love him" and with those final words Y/n started to lead Connor in the direction of the the exit. "What would you like for lunch today Y/n" the androids attention was given to the male holding his hand, although he remained aware of their surrounds, and would gently pulled Y/n closer to his body to avoid having him run into a pole or trip over uneven ground. 

"I already ate, I thought I could just steal you for a lunch break to walk around, we don't get to just enjoy ourselves a lot" those words had the android scanning his boyfriends feature and vitals intensely. "I'm sorry-" Connors words were cut off by a smile and laugh from Y/n "you don't had to apologize. Hey, how about you show me some of your coin tricks, you talked about some new ones you learned" 

At those words the android smiled, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out the coin he has had since his first mission, the hostage situation with Captain Allen's SWAT team. Connor happily ran through many of the trick he had already learned before he started moving on to a few new ones. After a few moments he stopped however, his eyes moving to study his boyfriend closely. 

"Here how about you try one" the coin was placed into the e/c eyes males palm and Connor watched in great interest as he awaited the attempt of a coin trick from his boyfriend. 

Staring at the android before him for a moment Y/n silently moved the coin from his right hand to rest between his pointer and middle finger. The e/c eyed male smiled and then proceeded to energetically and dramatically act like he had properly accomplished one of Connors coin tricks. This cause the android to smile, his eyes watching the male before him with fondness. 

"You're so adorable"


	9. Connor/MaleReader - Is this Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too proud of this one but oh well

[MALE READER]

~Requested by _R0RY_~

Becoming a deviant was one of the most confusing things to thrust upon any android, and Connor was no exception.

He often was left confused with the feeling you left him with when you would leave. A longing to hear your voice again almost as soon as you would stop talking. 

He absolutely hated the feeling he got when one of the few female officers claimed your attention, stood to close, or let her hands linger on your shoulder longer then he would have liked. He often found himself clenching his jaw in annoyance at the feeling this sight left him with. 

"You're hopeless" Hank muttered one day, his arms crossed and leaned against his desk, his gaze moving to the android seated in the desk across from him for a few moments. "Hopeless..." Connor repeated the word, his head turning towards Hank, his previous gaze on you. "Just go talk to him." Hank gestured towards your desk, your hands moving swiftly across the keyboard in front of you. 

"He is working, I do not wish to interrupt him" Connor looked back towards your desk. "Well I'm getting real tired of seeing that look, it creeps me out" Hank muttered as he leaned back against his chair. "I apologize if my looks are still off putting to you Lieutenant" Connor looked back to blue eyed male, his brows knitted together in mild confusion. 

"Hank" The Lieutenant corrected, his eyes rolling at the formalities Connor seemed to revert to every once and awhile when he didn't really know a better way to approach something. "Right, I apologize Hank." The brown eyed androids eyes shifted towards his computer screen, hands clasped together neatly in his lap.

"And that's not what I meant Connor" the said male looked up, his eyes locking with Hanks as he tilted his head. "Just" Hank lifted his hand and motioned Connor away "go talk with him, he's not working right now." Connor shifted, his eyes searching momentarily when he noticed a lack of your form at your desk. 

Connor stood from his seat his eyes on your form as you retreated into the break room. "There it is again... just go already" Hank turned his attention back to his computer. Connor watched the lieutenant for a moment before he quickly made his way past the desks, his eyes not breaking from the break room where he saw you stir a spoon around a cup. 

Conner nodded to himself, his feet bringing him to stand next to the (h/c) haired male. "How are you Detective (L/n)?" The brown eyed male asked, he leaned against the counter top, an awkward smile adorning his face. "You know you can just call me (Y/n)" you smiled up to the brown eyed male. 

"R-right" Connor nodded his head quickly, his eyes following the male as he turned to walk back to his desk "and I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you for asking Connor" . Connor shook his head, realization of what just happened sinking in as he stood tense. 

Connor followed after the male, the cup of coffee/tea being brought to his lips to take a drink. "Would... would you like to..." Connor trailed off, his eyes on the woman seated atop your desk. 

"What can I do for you?" (Y/n) sat down at his desk, cup being placed near his computer. "You free tonight?" The (e/c) eyed male tensed slightly at the words that left the females mouth, although it seemed to go unnoticed to the officer, her body leaning towards the (h/c) haired male. 

"Uh.... actually no... I'm not" your eyes traveled to the deviated android detective. "I'm going out with Connor tonight" the smile that you gave the officer along with how confident the words left your mouth had the males thirium pump to skip a beat. His lungs begging for a breath of air he did not need. 

Connor smiled, an awkward cute smile at the officer who had suddenly turned to look at him, confusion in her eyes. "Alright, Maybe next time then?" She had all but fled the scene at that. 

"I'm sorry Connor you don't-" 

"Do you want to go out on a date.... or just out somewhere.... with me?" Connor could feel the nerves that were washed away momentarily start clinging to him once more, the confidence he had started with washing away once he looked you in the eyes. 

He ran a quick test, noting to himself that everything seemed in working order, set aside the higher body temperature he had at this very moment. He shook that off and looked up to meat your eyes, a hardly noticeable blue tinge painting his face. 

"Is this love?" This question itself has caught you by surprise. Although your smile washed away the surprise as you looked up to the deviant before you. 

"I don't know Connor do you think it's love?" The smile you gave him had him feeling like a pile of bricks was dropped on him, a weight on his chest that refused to leave as his body told him to take a breath.

"I've searched up the definition of love a thousand times, it always tells me the same thing" the brown eyed male looked around the room momentarily before looking back to you. 

"I always want to see you smile... I want to be the one who makes you smile." The male had looked down, his eyes refusing to meet with yours. While he felt as though he would catch on fire from the intense heat he felt spreading throughout his body. 

"Hearing you laugh makes me happy, even when you just talking to me, even if it's about cases." A hand being placed on his neck had me looking up to you once more. "How about that date you talked about then." The smile you wore had him nodding his head almost robotically, his eyes holding a happiness to them that cause you to laugh quietly. 

"I'm free when ever, you already have my number" the purple tinge coating his face seemed to worsen as you placed a shy kiss to his cheek before you seated yourself back on your chair. 

The deviated detective all bit stumbled back to his desk by Hank, his head down in what he believed to be embarrassment. "And you're blue in the face" came a teasing voice from Hank's directions. 

"I think I love him"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well that much was clear already. I swear for being the most advanced android there is you're an idiot." Hank mumbled his hands working at finishing up a written report. "We are going on a date" Connor declared, an excited child like smile on his face as he looked up to the older male in front of him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Great now you're going to talk about him more then you have been. What have I done?" Hank ran an annoyed hand down his face. "You did a good thing. Thank you for giving me a little push Hank."


	10. Nine(RK900)/MaleReader - Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive themes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be unique and come up with something where the reader isn't a police officer but..... also these wasn't much if any fluff at all so.... sorry.... and  it's a little on the short side ;-; also I don't know what I was doing while writing this. I started it at 1 am last night and finished it at 9 this morning after  sleeping for 7 hours

The RK900 model was the advanced version of the RK800, nearly identical to his previous model. No one had give a name to the steel eyed android, instead he went by Nines, something Y/n had nicknamed him after he had gotten annoyed with calling the detective android 'RK900.' 

A stack of paper was haphazardly thrown onto the detectives desk, the male straightening up at the suddenness. "L/n, Captain Fowler wants reports written up for these, and for them to be filed." Y/n's hands shuffled through the files, eyes scanning over who was supposed to be writing the reports, a scowl settling upon his features as he noted that most were from the detective before him. "Reed you lazy sack of shit" hand tossed over half the stalk towards the detective. "Get off your damn phone and do your own fucking reports" the only reply the male got was a finger over the shoulder from the detective as he left the station for the night. 

"I apologize for Detective Reed's behaviour L/n" the officer only waved his hand over his shoulder his hands shuffling through the papers before chucking them to the other side of his desk. A silence lingered between the two for a moment. "You seem stressed officer" standing up L/n huffed out a puff of air in annoyance. "Good observations android detective" his words held a harsh sarcastic tone it that cause the RK900's LED to flicker yellow momentarily. "Now leave me alone, I've got at least another 3 hours of reports to write and 7 more hours until shift change" with those words the Officer turned to walk to the break room. 

"Perhaps I could assist you-" L/n cut the android off quickly, their attention staying on the break room a few feet away from where he now stood. "Shouldn't you be babysitting Reed?" With those words the officer continued into the break room, the RK900's voice following the male as he spoke. "I can assure you that Detective Reed does not need my supervision." Rolling his eyes at the androids words L/n huffed and started to get himself a cup of coffee. 

"Perhaps I could assist you in relieving some of your stress" the closeness of the androids voice had startled the officer, his body soon tensing as skilled and precise hands move to undo the officers pants. "W-wait what?" A soft hum in the officers left ear had him turning his head to the right. Eyes closed at the feeling of the RK900's breath on his neck. "I read that kissing relieves stress..." letting his sentence trail off the android made a point to please a lingering kiss on the officers exposed neck. "Your heart rate has increased drastically in the last minute officer" the was an underlying smugness to the way the android stated his observation, one that had L/n releasing a staggered breath.

"S-shut up" one of the RK900's hands moved to pull L/n's body back and flush against his. "Would you like me to stop?" The androids unoccupied hand moved to the trace a path over L/n's boxers through the opening of his pant. "Really? In the fucking break room." The sudden unexpected voice of Detective Reed had Officer L/n tensing and keeping his head down in embarrassment. "Detective Reed, did you need me for something?" The clicking of a tongue echoed through the room. "I am helping to relieve some of Officer L/n stress" a sound of annoyance came from the Detective. "I didn't need to know that you plastic fucker"

Foot steps soon silenced as the Detective once again left the DPD. "I apologize officer L/n, but I believe I was helping you relieve your stress" before the officer could utter a word the RK900 moved the officers shirt, bitting of the junction between L/n neck and shoulder.


	11. Ralph/FemReader - Promises |Part 1|

Ralph was... fidgety and unpredictable, looking past the knife, and the dead body in the bathroom just up the stairs; he was scared. The dents and cuts that littered his body from the day he deviated was a calling of his past. One he held onto, a past that had him frightened of the world and its people. 

"Ralph doesn't like visitors" his hand barely shook, head tilted down in an attempt to hide himself from the curious eyes of the girl in front of him. "The visitor must leave, yes she must leave" his hand shifted, the white plastic that refused to be covered by his synthetic skin caught the light of the sun that filtered through the boarded up windows. "Visitors hurt Ralph, visitors are bad" the blade held in his hand inched closer to the girl before him. 

The solid yellow of his LED had the girl before him swallow shallowly, her hands lifting slowly. "I'm y/n" the girls eyes shifted from the knife to the scar that was carved into his cheek. Blue tainting the once picture of perfection. "Y/n must leave. Y/n is not welcome here. No she is not." Hazel eyes shifted in uncertainty, scanning over the girl before him. "I won't hurt you, I promise" the smile that she gave the android caused his LED to shift to a flashing red. "Humans lie. LIAR!" The sudden raise of the blondes voice caused the girl to jump in surprise. Her body instinctively attempted to curl into itself in fear. 

"I'm sorry" her voice was quiet, her arms loosely hugging herself, e/c eyes looking to the ground. "What?" Ralph's voice had quieted, confusion laced the quiet unsureness of his voice. His hand lowered slowly, his LED flashing to a steady blue as he processed the girls words. "I'm sorry, I'll go"

True to her words the girl had left, although she had gone back on many occasions, with small plants. Seedlings she thought would make Ralph happy. Although she had never set foot inside the house after that day. She wasn't frightened of the android, yes he had startled her when she suddenly had a knife waving in her face and he suddenly yelled, but she saw how scared he was. 

In the girls hand was a small succulent. The plant was one she had wanted to get for herself on many occasions, although today she decided to get one for the android within the abandoned building. "Why?" She jumped at the sudden voice, her hands nearly dropping the plant in her hands. E/c eyes shifted to hazel eyes in unsureness, noting the calm blue LED on his temple, the girls body eased up. 

"Here" slowly shifting her hands out towards the android so she wouldn't startle him. "You were a gardener android, I just thought... maybe you would want some plants..." the girls voice trailed off, her eyes down on the ground. "Ralph doesn't want to work anymore" the words that left the androids mouth had the girl lift her heard quickly, eyes catching the flickering of his LED as it switched from blue and yellow. 

"I thought maybe you would want to decorate your house..." her hands shook, the small plant in her grasp vibrating softly with the movements of her hands. "I should have thought about this more-" Ralph's hands grabbed hers, steadying her shaking plant and pot. A moment of silence followed the androids actions. "Ralph's wants to show Y/n something." Uncertain eyes looked to the androids hazel eyes, the left eye which seemed damaged was a black and blue colour. An excited smile graced the androids features. "Come!" 

Ralph shifted the pot into his own grasp and turned, practically running back into the house. The girl stayed where she was though, legs hesitant to move. "Is Y/n coming?" The androids head poked out of the opened door in question, his confusion had Y/n smiling, her legs finally allowing her to move. The smile Ralph gave her at that moments was enough of a reason for Y/n's smile to grow, her movements less hesitant. 

The living room that Y/n had remembered to be bland and unpleasant to look at had plants scattered about, in respective areas that allowed the plant to get its required amount of sunlight a day. The trashed living space had been cleaned, objects neatly placed in one place or another. Giving the house a new and welcoming feel to it. 

"It's beautiful Ralph" the smile that graced the androids lips at Y/n's praise had the girl smiling herself. A smile ghosted over her features at the happiness that seemed to spread throughout the android as the seconds passed. "It's beautiful, yes it's beautiful. Just like Y/n" the words that spilled from the androids mouth left Y/n choking on her own saliva. "Pardon?" 

"Ralph is sorry for how Ralph acted when Y/n first met Ralph." He moved to place the plant in its new spot. "Y/n is nice." Ralph shifted, his hands clasped in front of him. "Thank you Ralph" 

Days passed, Y/n continued visiting Ralph, bringing the android more small plants and other things to help out with them and keep them healthy. 

"Ralph would like to thank Y/n" The blonde android held in his hand a small pair of clippers, he was trimming a small bonsai tree, placing the clipping in a small neat pile. Ralph turned to the girl, a smile gracing his features. "Ralph?" Y/n lifted a pot filled with small blue bells, partially opened blue and white flowers hanging freely. Her eyes drifted from the small plant to look at the hazel eyed android. "Would you like to come live with me?" The question hung in the air, the silence leavening the girl feeling fidgety. 

"What?" Ralph tilted his head slightly, his LED flashing yellow in unsureness. "We can move the plants and you can have your own space, I have a whole back yard we can fill with plants ourselves. If you wanted to that is" placing the small plant back on the table, the girl shifted her eyes to the ground. "Y/n would let Ralph... live with her?" The unsureness in his voice urged the girl to look up, her eyes catching the blondes. 

"But Ralph is broken..." the words broke Y/n's heart, and her body moved before she realized it, and she had wrapped her arms around the android in a reassuring hug. "You're not broken you're perfect Ralph. And I'd love to have you as a room mate." A silence fell, once that had to the looking up to the android in wonder. Although when she had looked up at him she notice he was already looking at her. Instead of the look of unsureness he wore a few moments ago he was smiling, excited and brightly. 

Ralph lifted Y/n up, spinning her around as he told her how happy he was to be able to live with the girl. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me, I promise" Y/n combed her hand through the androids hair, a soft smile forming as Ralph placed her back onto the floor; although he refused to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've actually really wanted to write for Ralph for a long time now, although I kind of refused to write for him because I felt as though I wouldn't do his character justice. I was scared of writing his character off. He's really the only one I was scared to write for that very reason. Writing for everyone else I was unsure when writing for their character, but I didn't mind that all to much. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this is my first attempt at writing for Ralph and I hope your enjoyed it.


	12. Ralph/FemReader- Promises |Part 2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was scrapped but I decided to share to show my writing process

Y/n hummed quietly to herself, she often found her eyes drifting to the android she had invited to be her roommate, watching as his hands expertly moved to trim plants. His hazel eyes would meet with hers more times then she would like to admit but she had always received a bright smile in reply from the blonde. 

"Hey Ralph?" Hazel met with e/c and the android tilted his head in response, his hands stopping their movement from picking dried up leaves from the plant he was currently working on. "Would you like to go plant shopping with me" the excitement that crossed the androids features caused Y/n to laugh quietly to herself. "Ralph would love to go! Yes! Yes he would-" he suddenly stopped, his left hand moving to be placed upon the left side of his face. "Ralph doesn't want to scare anyone..." the tone Ralph has spoke in had Y/n's heart clenching, her eyes watched for a moment as the saddened WR600's shoulders slumped forward. 

"You won't scare anyone Ralph" Y/n reached her hand forward, fingers gently wrapping around his forearm. Hazel eyes met with e/c and Y/n smiled in a reassuring manner to the blonde. "People just don't know the real you yet" she slowly moved the androids hand from where it was, uncovering the gashes he had been covering. "And don't worry about these..." Y/n leaned forward, her lips ghosting over the gash running over his cheek bone. "They make you, you, and I love who you are" she pressed her lips gently to the androids cheek before she pulled away "alright, how about you figure out what you need and we can get it, and if you find anything you like we can get it also" 

The WR600 nodded, his LED flickering yellow before he nodded once more and turned to the rest of the garden. "Ralph already knows what he needs" Y/n tilted her head, her eyes on the blonde as he turned back to her, a smile gracing his features as he pulled his hands up to his chest. 

 

"More succulents?" Ralph's eyes seemed to brighten as he scanned over the different succulent types. 

 

"Ralph loves Y/n, he really does" smiling at the androids Y/n wrapped her arms around the WR600. "I love you too Ralph"

 

"Ralph is so happy to have met Y/n...


	13. Captain Allen/GenderNeutralReader - Comforting Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is gender neutral???? It was 12 am when I wrote this so enjoy. Also Captain Allen's first name (since it wasn't given) is David. David Allen

My arms hugged a body pillow close, eyes opened, staring into the darkness of the room. Breathing long but calmed, tear long dried. Rubbing at my eyes I pushed myself up, bringing the pillow with me. 

Sighing I leaned against the head rest of the bed, arms wrapping around the pillow once more, in search of a comfort I knew I would get from it. Shifting the eyes to where I knew the nightstand was I stared at the glowing blue numbers. 

12:43 am. 

Looking to the empty side of the bed I sucked in a stuttering breath, catching the familiar tremble of my lip as I fought back the new pool of tears that formed within my eyes. Reaching over to the table I grabbed my phone. My hands working on autopilot. The phone only rang once before a familiar voice filled my ear. 

"Y/n?" His voice held worry, concerned. "Are you coming home soon?" As much as I tried to keep my voice steady it betrayed me. A fresh waterfall of tears soon cascaded down my cheeks. "Are you okay?" Shifting to lay down I placed David on speaker. His voice echoing around the once quiet room. 

"I've got a few more reports to fill..." shuffling was heard before David spoke up once more. "I'll be home soon okay?" His voice was muffled momentarily, talking to who I assumed as another member of his team. "Don't hang up..." silence followed my quiet request, once that had me holding the phone closer to me. "I won't, did you want to talk about it?" 

The sound of a door opening and closing in the background caught my attention. Sighing quietly I pulled the body pillow once more towards my body. Holding it close I changed the subject. "How was work today?" Hearing a hum from David I knew he wouldn't let me escape from telling him what happened once he was home. 

"It was okay, slow day, everyone was mostly left to do paperwork, what about you?" Closing my eyes I allowed myself to focus on the sound of David's voice. "I didn't do much..." pausing I let a quiet laugh out "Oreo got into the cat nip again" I heard a chuckle of amusement from the other side of the phone. 

"What about Koda?" At the sound of his name a German Shepherd jumped up onto the bed, his face being illuminated by the faint light of my phone screen. "A good boy as always." At the words good boy Koda laid down, resting his head by the phone, his body curled up on the pillow and again my body. 

"I expected nothing less from a police dog" running my hands through the long haired German Shepherd I smiled tiredly. "Retired police dog" I corrected, my eyes closed, feeling heavier as the seconds passed, it became a struggle to keep them opened. 

"A police dog nonetheless..." a silence came between us, my hand in Koda's fur coming to a stop as I struggled to keep myself awake. "Y/n?" I hummed quietly to myself as I willed my hand to continue to pet Koda. "I'll be home soon, you should try to go back to sleep." 

At the thought of being left in the silence of the bedroom once more I shook myself, in my tired haze forgetting that David couldn't see me. "No... no I'll wait." I heard a quietly chuckle. "I'll talk, you'll fall asleep soon, I can tell." Turning my head I buried into the pillow. 

David took my silence as his que to continue talking. His voice this time took on a softer tone, as if her were lulling me into sleep. "We should get another dog, perhaps a cat... Koda and Oreo aren't going to be around forever sadly... you mentioned a husky before... a puppy, we shoulf go to the shelter first." Smiling to myself I relaxed, David's voices growing more distant as the seconds passed. 

The soft sound of metal hitting metal woke me up once more, Koda was sitting now, his collar in the hand of who I saw to be David; urged the dog off the bed, quietly telling him to lay back down in his bed in the corner of the room. 

Rubbing my eyes I looked up, David wore a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. "Mans best friend" laughing to himself he let the dogs collar go as he hopped the rest of the way off the bed himself. "Stealing my girlfriend." Sighing he pat the dogs head. "You're a good boy though Koda" the bed shifted once more, dipping under the newly added weight. 

"David..." shifting myself I made room for the SWAT captain. "shit... I didn't mean to wake you" shaking my head I pulled the Captain down beside me, my arms instinctively wrapping around his body. Nuzzling my head into his neck and soaking up his warmth. "I wasn't sleeping..." feeling him shift a bit I closed my eyes once more, a small tired smile making its way to my face. "Sounds like you were." David wrapped his arms around my waist, his voice quiet as if I were still asleep. 

I felt his lips press against my temple and I sighed. Content being held within David's arms. "Sleep, we can talk tomorrow" I felt his hand rub circles into my back, lulling me back into the slumber I had been in moments ago. Sleep wrapping me once more into its arms for the third time that night. "I love you, David..." in the few seconds before falling to my exhaustion I heard David speak, his voice quiet and hardly noticed by my ears. 

"I love you too Y/n"


	14. North/FemReader - Teasing Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Requested by user on Tumblr~
> 
> okay but I see North as a teasing partner. Once a relationship is established she will just have fun teasing you.

"Just stay still!" 

Clenching her jaw in slight annoyance North shifted once more. "This is uncomfortable." An amused laugh left the girl laying atop North, her head rested on her shoulder. "You're an android, I don't think any position will make you uncomfortable." Y/n's breath fanned over North neck, her breathing slowing as she relaxed against North; arms wrapped loosely around the amber blonde. 

"Your breath stinks" the playfulness in the amber blondes voice had Y/n pushing herself up with a huff. "I'm going to go find Simon, he'll want to cuddle." Sticking her tongue out Y/n stood to leave, only making it a step away from the couch before North pulled her back down to sit between her legs. 

"Sorry" North mumbled quietly, her arms wrapping around Y/n's waist. Kissing Y/n's cheek quickly North nuzzled herself into the crook of Y/n's neck, her breath causing the e/c eyed girl giggle. "What?" Y/n felt the amber blond smile, her words intentionally coming out more breathy then it normally would have. 

"You're tickling me" moving her head slightly to stop the ticklish feeling, Y/n leaned forward in an attempt to move away from North. "I thought you said you wanted to cuddle. I was going to make an exception for you, but you're trying to run away now." North tightened her arms around Y/n's waist. "I wanted to cuddle, not be tickled." 

Sighing in defeat Y/n leaned back, her hand grabbing Norths. She ran her thumb over the back of North hand, her sudden silence causing a spark of worry to flash through North. "You okay?" Y/n nodded, her hand bringing North hand to her lips. "I wish I could interface with you" her words came out mumbled, quiet and shy. Y/n placed a kiss to the back of Norths hand. 

"You aren't missing much" North allowed her synthetic skin to melt away, revealing the white plastic beneath. "But at the same time I am..." Y/n turned to look at North, her eyes locking with the amber blondes. "I tell you everything I would have shown you with an interface." 

Y/n stayed quiet, her hands ideally playing with Norths hand. Sighing quietly North reactivated the skin on her hand, and shifted so that they were once more cuddled on the couch. "You're getting sad about stupid things." A teasing smile pulled at Norths lips as she combed a hand through Y/n's h/c hair. "You're such a pouty baby" 

"Shut up" Y/n's voice came out more muffled as she nuzzled her way deeper into the crook of Norths neck. Her actions caused the amber blonde to laugh quietly to herself. "I love you" North smiled as she shifted slightly so she could look down at the girl cuddled close to her. 

"Love you too" the words came out terribly muffled, and although North knew what she had said she shifted to annoy the girl in her arms. "What was that?" When she got no reply she shifted again, a teasing smile making itself present once more. 

After a moment Y/n lifted herself up. "I love you. Now stop moving." She stayed where she was for a moment, eying the android before her. "Okay" leaning forward North gave a quick kiss to Y/n, her arms wrapping around the e/c eyed girl to keep her close. 

"Don't you have a meeting?" Y/n questioned after a few seconds, her head resting on the amber blondes shoulder once more. "It'll be fine." North slowly stared combing her fingers through the h/c strands of hair that laid unkempt. "Markus will have Simon and Josh there eventually. You wanted to cuddle so now we are cuddling, quit complaining." North place as lingering kiss to the top of Y/ns head. "I'm not complaining, I'm just saying this meeting has been one that you've been preparing for months for now?" 

"Did you want me to go? I can go if you'd like" the teasing tone was back; North shifted once more, this time to get up. "No..." a quiet laugh left North as she laid back down completely. "Alright" 

 

"This wouldn't have happened if you just stayed still" 

"I can still leave you know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teasing Girlfriend change my mind. Also I'm still not that confident writing North but I'll get there with practice so enjoy. ^-^


	15. Markus/FemReader - Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androids get jealous too

It wasn't hard for anyone to see, the closeness you and Simon had nearly from day one. The closeness didn't sit well with Markus, even if he can only now as of recently call you his. Although he completely trusted you and Simon he can't help the feeling of jealousy he feels seeing you and Simon so close. 

He watched as you laughed at something Simon had said, your head leaned against his shoulder as you attempted to calm you laughing. Markus clenched his jaw in slight annoyance before turning away from you and Simon. "You're jealous Markus" Markus looked up his eyes finding Norths as she started at him, amusement clear in her eyes. "I am not" 

"Oh so you're in denial too. Good. Good. Great" she shook her head with a laugh. "I don't like how easily he makes her laugh" Markus muttered soon after.

"Yep you're jealous." North placed her hand on Markus' should in an almost teasing comfort. "You better get used to (Y/n) being close to Simon though. Those two have been close ever since she got here." Markus clenched his jaw once more, his eyes traveling back to the blonde and (hair) seated together on the other side of the room. 

"Better get everything together quickly Markus" North nudged the males arm. "(Y/n)!" The said girl lifted her head and turned to the two. "Markus needs to talk with you!" North motioned the girl closer before she smiled teasingly at the male "she's all yours for awhile." And she walked away waving over her shoulder. 

The girl almost instantly hand Markus' arms wrapped securely around her waist a kiss placed upon her forehead that lasted longer then any of the others her had placed there before. "You okay Markus?" 

Markus muttered something, the words jumbling together as he nuzzled into crook of her neck. "Pardon?" She moved her head, slightly, her eyes on the oddly clingy male in confusion. 

"Simon makes you laugh to easily" (Y/n) gave Markus a look, her eyes silently asking if he was serious. "He's my best friend, of course he'd make me laug-" she suddenly stopped talking and placed her hands on Markus' cheeks a cheeky smile making itself present to the leader of Jericho. Her hands moving Markus' head so he stood nearly straight up "You're jealous!" 

"I am not" Markus muttered his head turning to look away from the girl in front of him before she gently pulled him to look back at her. "That's too cute" she muttered her hand pulling Markus closer to her level. 

"Maybe I should hang out with Simon more?" She tilted her head to the side teasingly. "Don't" Markus shifted slightly, his arms tightening around (Y/n)'s waist, and pulling her closer to his body. 

(Y/n) placed a lingering kiss to the RK200's lips, before she pulled back slightly, Markus following her movements to keep the kiss going. (Y/n) laughed quietly. Turning her head so he kissed her cheek instead. "If I get to have you too myself like this more often, all clingy and needy I may have to spend more time with Simon" 

She tilted her head in thought. 

"Speaking of Simon I should head back to him" (Y/n) pulled away from the RK200, she hardly took a step from him before she was pulled back against a chest. The male she was teasing nuzzled into the crook of her neck once more. "No you aren't allowed" 

Markus peppered her neck with kissed, his teeth nipping every few kisses. "I love you Markus" The male smiled softly, his arms turning the (h/c) haired girl around so she faced him once more. His kiss attach continuing on the girl, although he had avoided her lips. He pulled back slightly is eyes staring deeply into hers. "I love you too (Y/n)" 

She smiled and leaned forward to leave a short kiss upon the males lips. "Good because if you didn't I'd just go back to Simon" her smiled turned into one of teasing once more as the male before her groaned in slight annoyance and nuzzled into her neck once more in embarrassment.


	16. North/GenderNeutralReader- Unrequited |Part 1|

"Simon" the (e/c) eyed android sighed his name, head tilted down in frustration. "I can't. I can't just tell her" the android ran a hand through their (h/c) hair. "She's with Markus, this will pass eventually"

"You should just tell her, get it off your chest" Simon pat the (e/c) eyed androids shoulder. "I- no. Just no don't say a thing to her." They muttered their eyes staring almost pleadingly into the blue eyed males eyes. "Just tell her, if you really want to get over North being rejected by her may be the easiest way." 

"Oh yeah right" they moved Simons hand off their shoulder before he walked in to the room "'Hey North, I like you, I might even say I'm in love with you'" They at down on a chair by a beaten wooden table, before they leaned down on the table in defeat. "Or how about this 'when I'm lost I just look for you, my security in a world of mystery and confusion'" 

The blue eyed android stayed quiet, his arms crossed over his chest. "Simon just don't-don't tell North" the (e/c) eyed android sat up, their upper body tuning to look the blonde android before they suddenly tensed, their eyes glued to the new person in the room. "North!" 

Simon watched silently, his eyes shifting from North to (Y/n). "I'll be going" Simon walked out of the room, his eyes silently telling (Y/n) that things will be fine. "I-" they watched Simons retreating figure before they looked to North for only a moment, their eyes quickly finding something else too look at. 

"(Y/n)?" The Amber blonde questioned, her feet carrying her into the room silently. "It's nothing North" the (e/c) eyed android stood from where they were previously slouched in defeat. "That's sure didn't sound like nothing. Look (Y/n)-" North was cut off. When the (h/c) haired android stood in front of her, their hand up a finger shushing her. Their hand moved to her arm, griping it gently. "It's fine North" they looked into the eyes of the amber blond female in front of them, theirs eyes glancing to her lips momentarily before they leaned forward slightly. They stopped moving, hesitation in their action before they pulled away from her all together "Just forget it, it will pass." 

"You're-"

"Who cares how I feel?! No one should." Their voice was firm, hands clenched into fists. "We have more important things to worry about" they brushed passed the amber blonde and to the door, stopping before they completely disappeared into the hall. "Just forget you heard me, forget even seeing me today. Just... forget me" a sigh left their lips as they looked back to the female android. "I'll get over it."


	17. North/GenderNeutralReader - Unrequited |Part 2|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not that proud of this continuations of Norths Unrequited Oneshot

The android stood stiffly, their arms down at their side. The fear they had felt moments ago wasn't present anymore. 

Only hurt. 

The peaceful protest had resulted in them being cornered, guns raised. Aimed to kill. The e/c eyed android had expected the guns to be shot at the very moment they were aimed. However as the seconds passed, and Y/n's stress levels increased they were left waiting. Waiting for the first sound of death to ring though the air. 

The sound never came though, and there was movement from two androids in the crowd. Their leader, and the amber blonde who had stolen their heart without even trying. 

Actions that followed were forgotten, blurred from their vision. Head turned to look to the ground. Their hands clenched and unclenched at their side, with strength that caused the synthetic skin on their palms to deactivate momentarily. 

"Y/n" the voice that rang through their head was intrusive, one they didn't want and wanted out at that very moment. "It oka-" before they could stop themselves they had snapped, growling out "Get out of me head Simon" with a razor sharp edge. Cutting off Simons attempt at comfort. 

Their LED flickered red, faster as the seconds passed, before finally staying a solid red that contrasted the white of the snow that had stuck to their hair, and painted their shoulders is a powder of white. 

One thought ran through their head as they turned from the rest of the androids. 

'I never had a chance...'


	18. Captain Allen/FemReader - Shared Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poorly written soulmate AU. I play on rewriting this in the future

Painting my skin, a blue ink sprawled across my forearm. 'Write and file reports'. Tilting my head at the words, I ran my hand over them. For years nothing had appeared, nothing, not a single hello, or questions. In my early year of my life questions and answers were always sprawled across my skin. As years passed things became less frequent, ink soon enough, never painted my arms nymore. 

"David..." fingers ghosted over the scribbled words, a maturity in the cursive they lacked years ago. Reaching my arm out I grasped the pen that laid settled on my desk, cap being discarded among the papers on my desk. On my palm I scribbled a question onto it, small and neat. 'Police?' Running my fingers over his writing once more I focused on the files in front of me. 

Hours passed, incoming becoming outgoing, incomplete becoming complete. Hand sore and tense from the hours of writing, fingers numbed from the constant tap that followed something written on paper. Sighing quietly to myself I settled back in my seat. Hand subconsciously rubbing over the skin that temporarily sat inked with the writing of the male I had come to know as David. 

My eyes traveled to the question sprawled across my palm, the words being forgotten by the new set of words that littered my skin. 

'Detroit SWAT' 

"Detroit.... wait" I sat up straighter, my hand grabbing my pen once more, my hand writing a number into a clean patch of skin. A few moments passed before the familiar ding of my phone sounded throughout the office. 

Unknown: Y/n?

Me: are you still at the station?

I had hit send before I even registered what I had wrote, my eyes widening in a panic once I had looked over the question over and over in my head. A ping sounded, my phone lighting up as another message came in. 

Unknown: yes, I'll be here for awhile.... why?

Me: just wait there, 20 minutes at most. 

My phone was quickly tucked away, jacket forgotten upon my chair as I rushed from the office. Muttering that I'll be back to the receptionist at the front desk. My hands shook, grip tight on the steering wheel of my vehicle. My eyes went to the directions displayed on my cars GPS. 

15 minutes. 

 

My steps stuttered to a stop, anxiety fluttering through my veins. The android who sat at the table sat with a relaxed smile. "How may I help you today miss?" The revolution that took place a few years prior left me wondering why she had stayed with her job. Her LED flashed yellow as she waited for my reply, eyes momentarily taking in my appearance. 

"I'm here to see.... David..." the name of the male was accompanied by no last name, the action causing the android receptionist to tilt her head, LED flashing a yellow as she had processed the name I had muttered out. "I'm sorry miss but there are a few David's currently here, you're going to have to be more specific"

"Y/n?" The voice that filled the lobby was deeper than I had expected, it sent a rush of excitement down my spine. My body froze momentarily however, refusing to cooperate as footsteps neared. The hand that had rested itself upon my shoulder snapped me from the paralyzing excitement that flowed through me. 

The hand was gloved, padding along the knuckles. My eyes followed his arm, eyes meeting with blue. "David..." his name was the only thing I was able to manage to force out of my mouth, breath hitching in throat at the small smile that the SWAT member gave me. 

I could hear my heart beating, the drum almost deafening. "It took you long enough to write me" the words he had muttered seemed teasing, his tone had me smiling myself. Head moving towards the movement of his hand as he moved it to rest upon my cheek. Tilting my head down I muttered my reply "you wrote first..." nuzzling closer to his hand I closed my eyes, a useless attempt of getting closer to him. 

The chuckle that left him had my heart skipping a beat. "That is true..." the feeling of his gloved thumb creasing my cheek had me releasing a sigh of content. "Have you eaten lunch yet?" Shaking my head I brought my own hand up to grasp David's within mine, keeping his hand close as I opened my eyes to look up at him once more. 

"How about we go out to lunch, my treat" the small nod I had been able to accomplish had David smiling, his gaze moving to the android who had turned her attention to the computer before her, her fingers typing slowly in an attempt to busy herself. "I'm taking my Lunch early today, if anyone asks" 

"Of course Captain Allen, I'll inform your unit" the android had seemed to glance towards me with an amused smile as she stated David's last name. The hand that rested upon my cheek soon moved, grasping my hand as David started to move. 

"David Allen..." his name had slipped past my lips before I could stop it, his hand tightened around mine a fraction. "Y/n..." at his silent question I smiled to myself, my eyes focusing on the small smile David wore. "Y/n L/n" Blue locked with e/c, causing my smile to widen. Relaxation washing over my body as David pulled me closer to his body. 

"You sure took your sweet time" his words were mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my frame, his bulky uniform not helping the fact that in this moment I craved the chance of being closer to him. A chance to embrace his warmth. 

"Sorry..." muttering my words quietly, I tilted my head to look at the male that held me captive in his embrace; not that I'd want to ever leave. His touch was a drug and I was already addicted. David pulled away, the faint feeling of his arms wrapped around me leaving a feeling of vulnerability to was over me. 

"Did you have a preference to where you would like to eat?" Shaking my head I watched curiously as David striped himself from his protective layers, leaving him in a black tank top. His gear was discarded into the back of an older car, the vehicle was one that he had to drive himself. I hadn't realized we had reached his car when we had stopped. 

My eyes found their way back to David, taking in defining features. He pulled a grey sweater from the backseat of his vehicle. Faded black letters across the chest. DPD. "With all the questions you used to ask me I thought you'd be more talkative... something wrong?" His words had caught me off guard. The question causing a spiral of my own questions to fill my head. Although those were soon forgotten by the hand that grabbed mine once more, the warmth of his hand causing a spark of excitement to flash through my body. 

"I'm just..." pausing I looked up to the blue eyed male, a smile ghosting my lips at the look of pure adoration clear in the way he had watched me in patient. "Shocked" the laugh that left David had me thinking, my mind spiralling to how I could have him laughing once more. "Glad I'm not the only one in shock..." he had started moving once more, leading me to the passenger side of the car. Opening it like a gentleman. 

"Thank-" my words caught in my throat at the feeling of lips pressing against my cheek in a quick motions. "Sorry" the smile he wore as a sheepish yet confident one. One that sent my heart stumbling over its own beats. "I just had to."


End file.
